Love Burns Cold
by TolandTheTired
Summary: A quick love story between Weiss and Ruby.
As Ruby laid there softly crying, thinking about the events that transpired that day. She can't help but think about what Weiss had said to her. ''I might not be perfect, but i'm leagues better than you.'' Why did this hurt so bad, things like this never got to her this much before. It was a pain that burned in her heart. Than fluttered down into her belly, that turned into a strange tingle in her pelvis. ''What is this feeling'' she thought to herself. The more she thought about it the more intense the tingling became. For some reason, not even known to her she began to cry more. Almost like she was nervous, exited, and afraid all at the same time. But she didn't understand why this made her sad.

Than she remembered a conversation she had with Yang. in this particular conversation, they talked about love. And what it feels like to fall in love, Yang said it feels different for every body. But the most common feeling is butterflys in your tummy when you see the person. Or a tingling sensation all over your body, but what made her feel this way? Or actually who? She thought back to the people she had talked to that day. There was jaune, no that's not where it's coming from. Blake no not there either. It couldn't be Yang but who else was there? Than it hit her the only other person she talked to or really looked at that day was Weiss. Could it be that she was the one that was making her feel this way? As she laid there thinking of Weiss the butterfly's stopped. And were replaced by a burning feeling deep within her groin. So it's true she thought to herself she was in love with Weiss.

Weiss laid there in her bunk thinking to herself. "Why can't i stop thinking about Ruby? What was it about her that was so captivating? Do i love her?'' She asked herself, ''do i wish she loves me?'' She came to a conclusion almost instantly, yes and yes. But how do i approach this, do i just come out and say i love you Ruby Rose and hope for a positive response. Or do i play it cool and drop little hints now and then. Around this time Ruby had decided that she loved Weiss. And wanted nothing more than to be with her. This made ruby very exited so much so than she had started to move around quite a bit. This disturbed Weiss who had decided to play it cool. ''Cut it out you dolt'' Weiss said. Ruby who was so lost in thought responded with ''of course my love.''

As soon as Ruby said this she snapped out of her daydream, and quickly covered her mouth so she couldn't say anything else she was thinking. But the fire was already burning bright. Weiss froze, did Ruby just call me ''my love''. This made Weiss smile a thing she has not done in a long time. But she had to contain herself. She had to make sure that Ruby didn't say that just to mess with her. ''Hey Ruby can you lean down here for a second'' Weiss asked. Ruby afraid she was about to get yelled at slowly leaned over the edge of her bed.

She was expecting to meet the gaze of a angry Weiss. But instead was greeted by a pair of soft lips. Ruby was so shocked and filled with joy she fell of her bed. She landed on the ground with a loud crash, which woke up both Yang and Blake. Yang sleepily asked '' what happened?''

Weiss stayed silent overflowing with the pleasure she felt from just one kiss. Ruby quickly said

''Iwassleepingandmustofrolledovertofarandfellofmybed.'' After she said this she stood there awkwardly scratching the back of her head. ''Ok'' Blake said ''maybe you want to get back in your bed?'' she asked, ''oh ya'' Ruby said as she turned round and jumped back into her bed. She laid there in bed for a few minutes before deciding to look down at Weiss. To her surprise Weiss was still sitting up. Almost as if she was frozen. She sat there with her eyes closed and a blank look on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek, as her expression turned into a smile. She laid back down and faced the wall, this made Ruby's heart sink. ''Was the kiss bad? Did she kiss me and then realise she doesn't like me? Did i do something wrong?'' Ruby was getting more worried so the only thing she can do is ask. So as quietly as she could she hopped down from her bed. And went over to Wess, she tried to ask her about the kiss but didn't get a response. Ruby thought that it meant her fears had been confirmed. But just as she was about to leave she was greeted by a familiar pair of soft lips. This meant that Weiss does love her. When their lips separated Weiss looked deep into Ruby's silver eyes and said ''i love you.''


End file.
